Curse or Blessing
by GreenEyedGleek
Summary: Rachel didn't understand why he wouldn't go away. He was like a curse. A very attractive curse, but a curse nonetheless.


Rachel didn't understand why he wouldn't go away. He was like a curse. A very attractive curse, but a curse nonetheless.

He was always causing problems for her. _Always_. All the way back to daycare at the JCC, when he would flip her dress up, laugh when she blushed, and then beat up Jacob Ben-Israel for looking at her underwear.

And, then in Middle School when he picked on her for weeks, and then asked her to the Christmas Dance, even though they were both Jewish. And, good-looking for that matter.

Then High School started, and so did the slushies. Everyday. Over and over.

During their Sophomore Year, he tempted her with his bad boy persona while she was dating Jesse St. James, almost causing her to be the thing she'd vowed she'd never be- a cheater. Well, at least in romantic relationships. She would do whatever it took to become the star she knew she could be- the star she _was._

And then, for a reason that she hated to admit (his arms were lovely, and she knew his voice was), they dated. Granted, it was for only a school week, but he was still her first official boyfriend. That left an impression. She had even let him get to second base.

But they broke up. Of course they did; they both knew that that relationship was going nowhere. She was a firm believer that before lovers could be lovers, they had to be friends. And like he said, 'they weren't friends before.'

But, in Junior year, he managed to do just that, and completely destroy her fantastic relationship he leading man- Finn Hudson. But, even before that, he did something to her that was, in her completely sensible opinion, much worse.

He got her hot.

It was during that week when Coach Sylvester was going to kill Brittany by shooting her out of that cannon. They sang a duet- Need You Now. The way he looked at her while he strummed his guitar was finally made her understand the expression 'eye-sex'. And when that barbarian of a boy called him a girl, she was still so high from that look that _she_, who completely _loathed_ physical violence, had to be restrained.

And during their senior year, he slept with her mom. Well, her biological mom. Which just further proved the point that Shelby didn't really care about her. Not really. Not if she willingly slept with her daughters ex-boyfriend.

Not to mention the day they graduated from McKinley High. He, in order to get a recommendation letter from Mr. Shue, had to sing while their classmates received their diplomas.

He sang Sweet Caroline.

Of _course_ he did.

And she knew it was intentional, because he winked at her, as she was handed her diploma.

He knew she didn't like surprises, but he still unexpectedly showed up at her apartment (just of the NYADA Campus), and raided her refrigerator. And managed to convince her to let him stay in her guest room, because he could bear staying in the dorms at NYU.

Oh, and another thing! He followed her to New York. She knew the statistics; only two went out of state per year to study. Well, unfortunately (or fortunately, however you look at it) that wasn't true for their class. She, Kurt, Blaine, Noah, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes were all studying out of state. And, she, Kurt, Blaine, Noah, Santana, and Sam were all in New York.

Well, he didn't really follow her.

He had a reputation for being an idiot, and for only passing because he had sexual-relations with his female teachers, but Sarah Puckerman (his mom) would've never allowed that. So, he did alright in school, and he was eventually accepted into NYU; he was studying music and basic film.

And, when she got the role on the Broadway revival production of West Side Story as Maria, he took her out to celebrate.

They ended up making (drunken) love all night long.

And, when she ignored him for a month after, he had the nerve to ask about it when the rest of the Gleeks were visiting.

She, completely mortified, denied it ever happened. He got this look on his face… the same look he wore when she dumped him their Sophomore year, and the same look he wore when the true parentage of Beth was revealed.

Then he said the most painful thing she had ever heard. It made her heart hurt.

"You've always felt a lot of things for me- hate, compassion, sympathy, hell, maybe even pride. But, I never thought you'd be ashamed of me, Rach."

And, when she rushed after him, and poured her heart out, telling him everything she ever felt (that that she had secretly loved him since daycare at the JCC, through Finchel, and St. Berry, and even him sleeping with Shelby. That she had never felt more proud of him- he was a successful music producer. That didn't think she would ever stop loving him, and that she was never ashamed, just merely afraid of dealing what was to come after that night) he laughed.

And then kissed her.

Right in front of all the Gleeks that had followed their beloved Puckleberry.

A few months later, when he proposed, he did it during sex. The least romantic way possible. When she told her best friend, Santana (yeah, it was a surprise for them too) she laughed and just chuckled 'Puckerman!'

She, holding up her left hand, which was now adorned with a beautiful engagement ring, merely replied, "Yes?"

And, after the wedding, during the honeymoon, he kept referring to her as his silly monikers: Puck, Puckzilla, Pucky-Puck.

A year after they were married, when they found out she was pregnant with their son, he seriously suggested Jack Daniel Puckerman.

It was true. Noah Puckerman was the curse on her life.

But then again, maybe that particular curse was actually a blessing in disguise.


End file.
